SCAR
by blackknight291
Summary: Cold Kanone is with a deep scar that he couldn't accept that made him refuse people. R&R... Sorry summary sucks...


Spiral: **SCAR**

**Blackknight291:** I don't own Spiral no Kizuna, but I very like it much. The characters' personality might (or might not) have changed so please excuse me if (or if not) they have similarities to a real person. Kanone x Kousuke, probably. R&R!!!

Kanone Hilbert (18) always had a cold exterior, but his heart is filled with love and other emotions. He is currently single, no one dare approach him in school unless it is necessary; even the teachers feels awkward wit him and avoids interacting. You might say that due to his exterior personality, he tends to push people away and gives impression that he doesn't care about anything.

Then enters Rio Takeuchi (16), as a transfer student in Seishin High school, she didn't care much about anything either as long as everything goes in the way she wants. She meets Kanone accidentally and ends up falling for him at first sight. She tries everything that could get his attention. She believes that every attempt she made didn't work but before long, she noticed that he is talking to her in a friendly manner. She noticed that all the rumors that she heard about him are all lies.

A big season for basketball, a match game between Seishin and Gaishin High school; many students came to school to watch the game from all over the school that loves basketball.

'?' Rio noticed Kanone watch the game from the corner of the gym although she heard him said that he wouldn't watch. She noticed a painful expression on his face as he watched the game. She ended up observing Kanone rather than the match.

Kanone suddenly left.

Rio immediately follows Kanonoe leaving the gym. She left the second floor where she watched (or at least should have) the game. She left behind her friends and trailed Kanone.

The rooftop.

Kanone lie on his back staring at the dim blue sky.

Rio approached Kanone. She stood close to his head that he could see her underwear under her skirt.

'What?' he asked with a cold tone.

She noticed that he reverted back to the person when she first met him, with a cold demeanor. 'Are you alright? You watched the game although you said you wouldn't.'

'Leave.' He coldly said. He closed his eyes. He felt that seeing her would worsen what he was feeling at the moment.

'Kan-chan.' A male called.

Kanone sat up surprised to hear the voice. He slowly turned his body and looked behind Rio, he saw a male with orange spike hair smiling wearing the Gaishin uniform.

'Have you not forgotten it?' he smiled, but it looked like he was in pain. 'Kan-chan, I really am sorry you know. We were kids that time.'

'Kousuke…' Kanone turned his head away. He stood up, heads towards the door.

'Chotto Kanone.' Kousuke grabbed Kanone's arm. 'Can't we at least talk?' He glanced at Rio.

'Ah I'm Rio!' Rio introduced. 'Well I shouldn't really be intruding I see.' She laughs. 'I'll be going now.' She leaves the two alone in a hurry. She glanced back as she reached the door to the roof top. She could tell that there is something deep in the relationship between Kanone and Kousuke. Alone in the roof top.

'Kan-chan.' Kousuke released Kanone's arm. 'I'm really sorry. It is my fault so you should forget about it. Besides, I don't really like basketball. You don't need to worry.'

'…' Kanone remained silent. He recalled their childhood as he saw the scar on Kousuke's right hand.

8 year old Kanone and Kousuke were playing basketball at the side of the streets after seeing a match game. They were both preoccupied playing that when they had realized, a motorcycle swerves into them. Kanone got saved by Kousuke, but Kousuke ended up with a deep wound to his right hand.

Present.

'Kanone.' Kousuke looked at Kanone holding his right hand with the scar on the wrist. 'You should know that I'll be willing to sacrifice my other hand, both my legs.' He smiled. 'I wanted to save you that time. I didn't want you to die.'

'Kousuke,' Kanone called as he looked at Kousuke with a sad expression.

Kousuke lift his left hand and then pulled Kanone's head to his chest.

Kanone looked up as Kousuke try to bury his face to the chest.

'Only you matters to me.' Kousuke's expression looked in pain. He was thinking that losing Kanone would be the end of his world.

Kanone released Kousuke's right hand. He clung onto Kousuke's uniform and muttered, 'Kousuke…' He felt relieved that he could still forgive himself after what happened to Kousuke; that they could still return to how they were in the past.

**END……….**

**A/N:** the schools I mentioned are not really true. Now if it has some similarities to something please, I apologize. I actually wanted to put a lot more of the characters as well but I don't know how. Please read the original story line **Spiral no Kizuna**, thanks.


End file.
